


썰 모음집

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Bottom Jordan, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 한 작품으로 올리기엔 짧고 그냥 두기엔 아까운 썰들 모음입니다.한 챕터 당 한 작품이며 챕터끼리 이어지는 일은 거의 없을 겁니다.





	1. 그림 속 창녀

배경은 19세기 풍의 서구권 어딘가

 

시네할  
사실 열 살 꼬마 하루쨩을 보고 첫눈에 반한 뒤로 미친 페도새끼 시네스트로가 하루쨩 가문 꾸준히 씹창낸 거임. 그렇게 십오년을 뒤에서 음습하게 굴면서 할이 배리랑 사귈 것 같으면 배리한테 아이리스 붙여주는 식으로 연애사업 존나 훼방놓고 결국 하루쨩이 아다인 채로 경매장에 팔리게 됨. 그리고 존나 의기양양하게 나타나 하루쨩을 사갈 것이다. 처음엔 인심 좋은 주인님인 척 존나 코스프레 하면서 정중하게 대해줄듯. 구속구도 가볍고 좋은 걸로만 해주고 방도 좋은 걸로 하나 내주고 집안도 자유롭게 돌아다닐 수 있게 하고 책도 잘 사다주고 아침식사도 같은 상에서 하고 집사가 신문 다려오면 혼자 읽다가 재밌는 기사는 하루쨩한테 읽어줄듯. 영문을 모르는 하루쨩은 이 사람이 이렇게 잘해줄 이유가 없으니까 불안해하지만 어쨌든 좋은 게 좋은 거라 홀딱 빠짐. 

몸도 주고 마음도 주고 존나 다 줌

근데 나중에서야 알고보니 시네가 지 철천지 원수인 거ㅋㅋ도망가려고 낑낑대보지만 이미 늦었겠지 팔다리 잘린 채로 시네헌테 납감당해서 본색을 드러낸 시네한테 존나 고어플당함

 

배리할

할이 노예가 되었다는 소식을 듣고 급하게 찾아온 배리. 할이 있는 곳이 하도 음침한 곳이라 한참을 헛다리 짚은 끝에 간신히 찾아냄. 근데 할 가격이 비싸도 너무 비싸서 자기같은 하층 브루주아지 재산으론 어림도 없겠는 거. 물론 이건 다 지가 하루쨩을 사려는 시네의 잔머리였지만 알 리 없는 배리는 주위사람들한테 돈을 빌려가며 무리하게 돈을 모으게 되고....브루스 도움으로 마침내 할을 무사히 구출해내게 됨. 하지만 할은 이미 무리한 조교로 몸이 씹창나 질을 통한 성관계가 불가능해진 상태였는데...

뭐 배리가 그딴 걸 신경쓸 리가 없으니 약을 하도 맞아서 자신만만했던 눈에서 총기가 사라진 할을 정성껏 보살핌. 가뜩이나 바쁘게 살았는데 돈 갚고 할 치료해줄 의사 찾으러 다닌다고 쓰러지기 직전으로 무리함. 반모지리 하루쨩은 뭐가 좋은지 맨날 헤헤거리기만 하고. 

그러다 배리랑 아이리스랑 대판 싸우겠지. 아이리스는 아무리 친구라고 해도 배리가 할을 이렇게까지 끔찍이 아껴주는 게 이해가 안 됨. 그래도 나름 배려해준다고 도우미같은 거 붙이라고 해봤는데도 배리가 할이 불편해한다는 이유로 굳이 병수발 다 자기가 드는 거임. 자연스럽게 단둘이 만날 시간은 줄어들고. 가끔 시간 내서 만나도 집에 있는 할때문에 어쩔 수 없이 배리네 집으로 가야 하고 거기 가면 옷도 제대로 못 갖춰입는 모지리 할이 배리 신경 다 빼앗아가고. 사실 아이리스 입장에선 배리가 친구를 위한답시고 평생 벌어도 다 갚기 힘든 돈을 빌럼 것부터 부담임. 결혼이라도 해봐, 가뜩이나 여자는 알파라도 사회생활 하기 힘든데 그걸 무슨 수로 틀어막을 거며 셋이 함께하는 신혼여행은 어떻게 버틸 거임?

결국 아이리스는 배리랑 깨지겠지. 

사실 배리도 아이리스가 할 싫어하는 이유를 어느정도 알고 있어서 할이 내심 미워짐. 솔직히 친구라도 남 병수발은 쉽게 들기 힘든 거니까 그렇게 되어버릴 수도 있는 거지. 그래서 한동안 할한테 소홀히 대하고 술 퍼마시고 다니는데 어느날은 집에도 안 들어오는 거. 하루쨩이 꼴에 걱정은 됐는지 배리 찾으러 멋대로 집나왔다가 뒷골목에서 갱뱅당하겠지. 노예굴에서의 안 좋았던 기억이랑 배리가 소홀히해줘서 생긴 상처랑 다 겹쳐져서 하루쨩 뒷수습도 못하고 엉엉 울기만 하는데 뒤늦게 정신이 든 배리가 하루쨩 찾아 헤매다가 할이 경찰에 연행되기 직전에서야 발견하고 구해줌.

그리고 집으로 돌아오겠지. 할 몰골이 말이 아님. 그래서 막 화가 나는 거야. 병신 머저리도 아니고 일 년을 살도록 길 건너 가게에 사탕사러 갈 줄도 모르는 녀석이 거길 가긴 왜 가? 내가 너 때문에 얼마나 속상한데. 대놓고 뭐라고 하지는 않는데 할 눈에 다 보임. 모지리라 어려져서 그런가 그런 원초적인 반응은 귀신같이 캐치하는 할임. 근데 역시 모지리라 수습하는 법을 몰라서 미안, 나는.....나는.....하다가 또 애처럼 왕,하고 울어버리겠지. 그 꼴을 보고 내가 애를 데리고 뭐하는 짓인가 싶어서 다시금 미안해진 배리가 할 끌어안고 자기도 펑펑 움. 울다보니까 옛날에 자기가 다쳤을 때 할이 자기 치료해준답시고 어디서 풀 뜯어와서 상처에 비벼줬던 기억도 나고, 산에 들어갔다가 해가 지는 바람에 나오지도 못하고 꼼짝없이 죽는 줄 알았을 때 할이 영리하게 대처했던 것도 생각나고, 그냥 그런 시시콜콜한 일들이 막 떠오르면서 미친듯이 슬프고 서러움. 그래, 너는 원래부터 그렇게 걱정이 많고 따스한 애였는데. 이렇게 되고 나서도 여전히 네 걱정보단 나를 더 아껴주는 구나 싶고. 

그렇게 한참을 같이 울고나서는 배리가 인내심 있게 할 차근차근 가르치면서 사는 거. 보살처럼 할 수발들고 그러고 살아감. 그러다가 할의 선한 면들에 눈을 떠가며 다시금 사랑에 빠짐. 사실 할 데려왔을 때부터 어느정도는 반해있었던 배리겠지. 많이 힘들지만 할이 웃어주면 그것만큼 뿌듯한 게 없는 배리....브루스가 배리 사정 알고 많이 봐줘서 돈 갚는 거에도 그렇게 시달리진 않겠지.

 

카일할

노예가 되어버린 할은 시네의 예상과는 달리 서서히 무너져감. 어쩌면 십 년간 불안정한 곳에서 살면서 의지가 들어갔어야 할 자리에 분노만 차있었기 때문인지도 모름. 할의 정신은 얼핏 강한 듯 보였지만 조금만 내리쳐도 쉽게 부서지는 조각품과도 같았음. 결국 시네는 자기가 팔아넘긴 거나 다름 없는 상품에 흥미를 잃음. 분노를 토해내던 할이 망가져버리자 결국 너도 그것밖에 안 되는 놈이었다며 떠나가버리지.

그런데 이미 시네가 할의 몸값을 너무나 많이 높여놓은 탓에 할은 팔리지 못함. 돈이 있는 사람들은 굳이 그 정도까지 주고 할을 사고 싶진 않았고 배리는 돈을 빌릴 수가 없어서 할을 사지 못했음. 배리도 아이리스의 설득으로 미안함을 뒤로한 채 끝끝내 친구에 대한 마음을 접어버리고, 완전히 혼자가 된 할은 그렇게 노예상의 악성재고로 남게 됨.

사지 멀쩡한 놈는 버리는 것도 손해임. 시체 치우는 돈은 땅 파서 나오나? 그래서 할은 자연스럽게 헐값에 몸을 팔게 되지. 마지막 남은 자존심을 세워보지만 지속적인 강간의 경험은 아직 무르익지 않은 맨정신을 휘저어놓음. 게다가 믿었던 배리마저, 꼭 널 빼내주겠다는 약속을 뒤로 한 채 몇 년이나 얼굴을 보이지 않게 되지 않았음? 가족도 친구도 돌아갈 집도 잃은 할은 기어이 우울증을 앓게 됨. 무기력하고 우울해서 순종적인 창녀가 되고 말지.

가끔 분노할 때면 자해를 하기도 하지만 그게 할이 할 수 있는 반항의 전부임. 도망치는 건 몇 번 해봤는데 그때마다 발가락이 잘려 이젠 몇 개 안 남아버렸거든. 그러니까 쓸모없는 짓이었고 병이 깊어질수록 그럴 의욕도 잃어버림. 모두가 날 떠나갔는데 도망이라고 쉽게 되지는 않을 것 같고.

그렇게 할이 하루하루 죽음을 꿈꿀 무렵, 사창가에 가난한 화가 카일이 나타남. 미술가 카일은 의욕은 충만하지만 돈이 없어서 모델을 구할 수가 없는 처지였음. 그러던 차에 나른하고 힘없는 눈동자를 할 갈색머리의 창녀를 만나게 되겠지. 카일이 피고 버리려던 담배꽁초를 한모금만 들이마시면 안되겠냐고 그래서 이상하게 여기며 줬는데, 고맙다는 말도 없이 훅 연기를 들이키는 루즈바른 입술색이 너무나도 짙어서 눈에 훅 들어옴. 여자 오메가처럼 섀도를 칠하고 아이라인을 바른 눈은 어딘가 서글프면서도 여기 없는 뭔가를 보고 있는 것 같았음. 

그 표정이 카일의 영감을 자극하겠지.  
그래서 카일은 그 창녀를 사게 됨. 마침 값이 제일 싼 년이라 주머니 사정에도 딱 맞았음. 

이상한 사람이네. 정말로 여기 이렇게 있기만 하면 돼? 뭐, 나야 앉아서 담배만 피워도 돈을 준다니 사양할 건 없지만.

하루쨩 입장에서도 딱히 손해볼 건 없는 장사라 굳이 거절하진 않겠지. 그러다가 카일이 자기를 모델로 그림을 그린다는 사실을 알게 되고 새삼 흥미가 생기는 거지.

자기, 화가야? 우리 어머니도 그림을 곧잘 그리셨는데.

그렇게 하소연하듯 할이 하는 얘기를 한마디, 두마디 들어주다가 카일이 할에게 반하고 마는 거.

제가 당신을 돕게 해주세요. 당신을 이곳에서 끌어내고 싶어요. 제가 성공하면 꼭, 당신을 다시 찾아올게요.

웃기다, 너. 내 친구도 그 말을 자주 했었는데.....

할은 더이상 사랑한다는 말을 믿지 않아. 하지만 바보같이, 이 남자라면 다를 것 같아서, 자기가 다 늙어빠진 퇴물 창녀라는 걸 알면서도, 새파랗게 어린 애송이 화가의 다짐을 마음속에 담아두고 마는 거.

 

2

 

갑자기 카일할 부분 뒷이야기가 보고 싶어져서 씀  
은은한 뱃할....?

카일할

당신을 이곳에서 꺼내고 싶어요.

카일이 모든 돈을 투자해 그려낸 단 한 장의 유화는, 안타깝게도 전시회에 걸리지 못했음. 카일의 화풍 자체가 파격적이어서 당시 기준에 받아들여질 수 없었어. 게다가 카일이 그린 건 흔히 보이는 여신이나 청초한 미녀가 아니라 그냥 날것의 창녀 그대로라 소재로도 욕을 먹게 되는 거. 얼마나 생각이 없으면 그런 더러운 걸 그리냐고. 물론 일개 노예인 할이 예술계 동향을 알 수는 없었지만 카일의 꿈이 꺾였다는 건 사창가에 묶여있는 몸이라도 알 수 있었음. 할같은 싸구려도 살 돈이 없어 전당포에 이것저것 저당잡히고 있는 것 같았으니까. 카일이 측은해진 할은 사비를 털어 카일에게 술을 한 잔 사주며 위로함. 실패했어도 괜찮다고. 카일은 면목이 없어 고개만 푹 숙였어. 희망이 다시 한 번 짓밟힌 할은 마음이 찢어질 것 같았지만 꾹 참고 카일을 설득함. 여기서 이렇게 돈 낭비해가며 고생하지 말고 고향으로 돌아가라고. 가업을 잇고 이런 쓸모없이 몸만 축내는 곳엔 얼씬도 하지 말라고. 여자 때문에 신세 망친 남자를 한두 번 본 게 아니라고. 

카일은 돌아가기가 죽기보다 싫었지만 별 수가 없었음. 물감을 살 돈이라도 있어야 거리에서 그림이라도 그리며 벌어먹고 살 텐데 지금은 당장 먹을 빵값도 없어 도리어 할에게 신세지는 형편이었거든. 

그렇게 카일이 그림을 창고 깊숙한 곳에다 방치한 채로 소득 없이 돌아가게 됨. 할은 그뒤로 한참을 무기력하게 끌려다니며 살았지. 안 될 거라는 건 처음부터 알았지만 정말로 카일이 그냥 돌아가버리다니 차라리 죽고 싶었어. 사형선고 같았지. 그동안은 카일을 생각하며 눈가리고 아웅 하고 살았는데 이제는 그런 것조차 못 할 것 같았음. 

그래서 할은 마지막이라는 느낌으로 목숨을 걸고 다시 한 번 사창가를 탈출함. 살려고 나가는 게 아니니까 몸만 챙기면 돼서 도망치는 건 생각보다 쉬웠지. 물어물어 도시 끝자락에 있는 밤바다를 찾아갔어. 지구 반대편에 살았다던 어느 시인처럼, 달이라도 잡아보려고 거침없이 바다를 걸어들어갔지. 

그러다 밤순찰을 나온 브루스와 마주칠듯. 여기서 브루스는 본격적으로 배트맨 일을 하는 건 아님. 히어로 없음. 근데 약간 왕이 잠행 하는 느낌으로 심란할 때마다 변장하고 슬럼가를 걸어다니며 사람들 도와주고 그럼ㅇㅇ

당신 미쳤어?

바다로 뛰어들어간 브루스는 할의 허리를 끌어안고서 할을 끌어냄. 할이 허리까지만 물에 잠긴 상태라 완력으로도 충분히 끌려왔음. 알파와 오메가, 잘 먹고 건강하게 운동한 남자와 간신히 풀칠이나 하며 하루종일 누워 지내는 남자는 힘의 차이가 차원이 달라서 할은 가볍게 달랑달랑 들려 나옴. 나름 발버둥쳤지만 쉽게 제압당함. 모래사장에 내팽개쳐진 할은 몸을 덜덜 떨며 뭐라고 소리를 질러댔음. 무슨 소리를 하는 건지는 본인도 모름. 죽을 수조차 없는 형편없는 놈이라는 게 너무 서러워서 나오는 대로 지껄일 뿐임. 흔한 미친놈인줄 알고 브루스는 눈살을 찌푸리겠지.

근데 혼자 발광하다 잠잠해진 할의 얼굴을 어렴풋이 보게 되는 거. 하필 달이 밝아서 대강의 이목구비가 다 보였음. 화장이 반쯤 번지긴 했지만 눈썰미 좋은 브루스는 이게 누군지 알아보겠지. 카일의 그림리 사교계에서 워낙 조롱을 받았던지라 브루스로서는 그림의 모델을 못알아볼 수가 없었음. 설마 여기서 그사람을 만나게 될 줄이야. 그림에서 삶에 지친 사람이라는 건 읽혔지만 설마 맨정신에 자살을 시도할 정도로 망가진 사람일 거라곤 상상도 못했던 브루스는 약간 당황했음. 하지만 이내 호기심이 생기겠지. 그림 속에 화가의 애정이 잔뜩 묻어났던 탓에 브루스는 할이 마냥 이런 사람은 아닐 거라고 짐작했었거든. 

사연이 궁금해진 브루스는 떨림을 멈추지 못하는 할에게 제 겉옷을 벗어다 덮어주고는 그길로 웨인저에 들임. 

정신적 충격과 바다에서 발버둥 치는 동안 들이마셨던 바닷물의 영향으로 할은 앓아눕겠지. 고열에 시달리고 감정기복이 극단을 달려 웃었다 울었다 함. 그 와중에도 죽으려 하고. 브루스는 사람을 시켜 할이 죽지 못하게 잘 돌봐주는 한편 그림의 행방을 찾음. 할의 정체를 캐고 다님. 

그렇게 할의 정확한 직업과 카일할의 사이까진 대충 알아내기 되는 거. 그때까지도 할은 입을 꾹 다물고만 있었기 때문에 딱 집어서 이거다 할 수는 없었지만 80%는 정확하겠지. 

결국 이것도 별볼일없는 흔한 사랑이야기라고 결론내린 브루스는 할을 놔주기 전에 마지막으로 선행을 베풀어줄 요량으로 할에게 지금 그 그림이 어딨나고 물어봄. 너도 봤겠지만 난 돈이 아주 많다고. 그 말에 코웃음치던 할도, 브루스가 내 돈이면 그 그림을 사줄 수도 있고 당신이 좋아하는 그 화가에게도 먹고살 만큼의 보수를 받는 그림을 그리게 해줄 수 있다고 하자 마음을 고쳐먹겠지. 카일을 진심으로 좋아했으니까. 자기가 아는 선에선 그림의 소재지를 이야기해주고 브루스가 묻는 말에도 협조함. 근데 막상 카일의 형편이 나아질 거라고 생각하니 카일은 자기같은 건 잊는 게 좋겠다는 생각이 드는 거임. 자기가 믿은 게 멍청했던 거지 원래 고객들은 아무말이나 지껄이는 법이짆아. 성공한 예술가 옆에는 싸구려 창녀가 아니라 번듯한 아가씨가 서있어야 할 것도 같고, 결정적으로 여기서 또 카일을 믿고 헛된 것을 소망했다가 또다시 배신당하면 그때는 정말로 살아갈 자신이 없어서 브루스에게 조건을 담. 그사람한테는 내가 죽은 걸로 해달라고. 나 잊고 살게 좋은 여자도 붙여주고 술도 밥도 잔뜩 마시고 먹게 해달라고. 

뭐 브루스가 거절할 이유는 없잖아? 그래서 브루스는 할의 소원대로 해줌. 그 브루스 웨인의 후원을 받게 된 카일은 단숨에 무명예술가에서 예술계의 최첨단에 선 촉망받는 인재가 되었지만 다시는 할을 찾을 수 없었음. 다시 찾은 사창가에선 그 빌어먹을 년이 도망갔다는 말만 들었지. 브루스는 모델의 이야기같은 건 들어본 적 없다고 했어. 할, 대체 어디에 있어요? 카일은 심지어 처음으로 벌어들인 돈을 몽땅 털어 노예상을 찾아가기까지 했지만 이제는 허울뿐인 할의 노예문서를 없앨 수 있을 뿐이었음. 카일은 한동안 슬럼프에 빠졌지만, 때마침 알렉스라는 여자를 만나 실연의 슬픔을 극복하게 됨.

그러고나니 여전히 초라한 할만 남아있을 뿐이겠지. 할은 밖에 내보내자니 창녀 출신이라 할 수 있는 일이 없고 해서 웨인저에서 알프레드의 일을 도우며 죽은듯이 지내고 있었음. 브루스의 배려로 주로 인적이 없는 동쪽 건물을 관리했기 때문에 카일이 웨인저를 찾아도 소식조차 듣지 못했음. 물론 그랬기 때문에 브루스와도 만날 수 없어 브루스의 관심사에서도 점점 멀어졌지. 하인들이 다니는 통로로 다니고 잘 때도 알프레드처럼 하인들의 숙소에서 자는데 무슨 수로 만나? 심지어 브루스는 할의 일을 모두 마무리지은 줄로만 알았기 때문에 알프레드가 할의 일을 관리하도록 맡겨두고 있었어. 

할은 차라리 이게 편했음. 죽지 못해 사는 삶이라면 이렇게 무미건조한 일을 하는 게 나았어. 그러면 생각따윈 하지 않아도 되었으니까. 죽은 사람이 되었으니 가족들이나 배리나 카일이나, 잊어버리면 그만이니까

 

 

3

 

 

시네에게서 버림받고 창녀가 된 뒤 배리에게서도 외면당하고, 카일과의 사랑도 스스로 져버린 뒤 마지막으론 웨인가에서 잊혀진 할을 다시금 수면 위로 건져올린 사람은 기자 클락이었음. 클락은 조던 가 몰락에 대해 개인적인 취재를 하는 중이었지. 조던 가 자체가 궁금했던 건 아니었지만 뒤가 영 구린 정치인 시네스트로의 악행을 밝혀내는 데에 조던 가가 얽혀있었거든. 그러다가 몰락한 가문의 유일한 생존자인 조던에 대해서도 궁금해지게 된 거임. 혹시 뭘 알고 있을까봐서. 일이 잘 풀린다면 할에게 정당한 자리를 되돌려주고 싶기도 했고. 카일에게서도 부정적인 답변만 들은 클락은 한참을 헤맨 끝에 드디어 그림을 산 브루스까지 찾아가게 됨. 

처음 몇 번은 그냥 그림을 다시 보기 위해서였음. 카일에게서 그 그림의 모델이 할이라는 특종을 잡아낸 참이었거든. 근데 어느날 생각에 골몰해 정원을 지나다가 남는 시간에 정원을 가꾸고 있던 할과 마주치고서 모든 게 바뀌는 거. 눈썰미가 좋은 클락이 할을 몰라볼 리가 없었음. 얼마나 조사를 했는데. 그래도 잠깐은 행운을 믿을 수 없어 부정했지만, 자신이 뭘 안단 듯이 빤히 쳐다보자 슬금슬금 달아나는 할의 반응을 보니 만약 자기가 틀렸다 하더라도 뭔가 있는 사람인 게 분명했음, 근데 초면에 대놓고 할 조던이세요? 할 수는 없으니 그냥 보내주고서, 그 다음부터는 할을 다시 만나기 위해 저택을 찾는 거지. 겸사겸사 어떻게 종적을 감췄다고 알려진 할이 여기에 있는 건지도 알아볼 겸.

 

* 뒤에 더 있었던 것 같아서 찾아보니 메모장에 여기까지 적혀있더라  
* 고로 이 밑으론 내가 방금 적은 의식의 흐름 망글임  
* 이 메모가 올해 2월인가 아무튼 존나 초 날짜로 저장되어 있어서 아마 매끄럽게 연결되지 않았을지도 모름  
* 그리고 아마도 존나 캐붕  
* 그리고 아마도 존나 말도 안 되는 전개일 거시다  
* 그렇지만 완결은 내고 싶었어  
* 이 결말이 올 초에 내가 생각했던 그 결말인진 나도 모름

 

 

 

그렇게 약간은 불순한 의도로 접근하게 된 클락이었으면 좋겠다. 다행히 어렸을 적 아버지 따라 농사일하던 기억이 좀 남아있어서 정원일도 그와 비슷하리라 여기고 할한테 말을 걸었더니 대충 대화가 잘 통했음. 아무리 클락이 좀 노골적으로 정보 얻으려고 다가온 것처럼 보이는 사람이라고 해도, 지치고 외로웠던 할은 말동무가 너무 그리운 상태라 차마 냉정하게 쳐낼 수가 없었음. 사실 할은 그동안 자기 얘기를 누구한테 해본 적도 없었음. 걍 다 그러려니 하고 살았는데, 누가 처음으로 자기 얘기를 진지하게 들어주니까 말을 그만둘 수가 없는 거임. 가까스로 정신줄을 쥐고 있어서 제일 중요한 카일, 시네, 배리, 브루스 같은 사람들의 이야기는 하지 않았지만 그것 빼곤 진짜 다 말해버린 듯했음. 자기가 생각해도 허튼 소리 같아서 자꾸만 미안하다고 사과하고서 멈추려고 하는데도, 클락은 이 세상에 그런 말은 하나도 없다며 용기를 북돋아주기까지 하니까.

한마디, 두 마디, 진짜 여기까지만이라고 몇 번이나 스스로를 속여가며 말을 섞다보니 어느새 할은 진심으로 클락이 좋아지게 됨. 막 이성으로 좋은 것까진 아니고 걍 인간적인 호감이 쌓인 정도? 그와 더불어 클락도 자길 좋아할지도 모른다고 생각하게 됨. 감히 더 깊은 사이는 꿈도 꿀 수 없었고 역시 걍 지인이나 친구로서. 

친구라, 대체 마지막으로 그런 게 생겨본 게 대체 얼마만인지 모르겠음. 어느새 할은 자기가 한때나마 깊은 연을 맺고 살았던 사람들을 보호하기 위해서가 아니라 클락과 조금 더 오래 만나기 위해 정보를 숨기게 됨. 조금 더 오래 말을 섞어보려고 일부러 투정을 조금 부려보기도 하고 그가 전혀 원하지 않은 방향으로 대화를 틀어버림. 그러다가도 혹시나 너무 막나가면 짜증내며 다른 사람을 찾아갈까봐 겁이 나서 지레 겁먹는 할이었지만 다행히도 클락은 한번도 화를 낸 적이 없었음. 

할은 조금 더 정신을 붙들어야 한다고 생각하면서도 조금씩 조금씩 자제력을 잃고 클락에게 빠져듦. 그러다 나중에는 큰 착각까지 하게 되겠지.

내가 중요한 이야기를 모조리 해버리더라도, 이 사람은 날 떠나가지 않을지도 몰라.

어느새 할은 클락이 지루하기 짝이 없는 자기 이야기를, 일 때문이 아니라 진짜 자기한테 관심이 생겨서 들어준 걸로 스스로 착각하고 만 거임. 모든 진실을 뻔히 알면서도 자기자신에게 속는다는 건, 너무나도 달콤한 기분이라 할은 그만둘 수가 없었음. 환상이 깨지고 나서야 자기가 카일에게도, 브루스에게도, 시네스트로에게도 그리고 돌아가신 부모님께도 엄청난 파문을 끌어올렸다는 걸 깨달았지만 정말로, 바닥에 닿기 전까지는 그게 바닥인 줄도 모르고 있었음.

얼굴을 모르는 손님들이 자길 몇 번이나 찾고, 브루스가 자길 약간 신경질이 난 얼굴로 두어 번인가 부르고 나서야 할은 자기가 한 짓을 깨닫겠지. 아무에게도 누를 끼치지 않고 조용히 살 생각이었는데, 멍청하게 속아넘어가는 바람에 이미 세상이 잊어버린 일들을 되살려내고 말았으니까. 게다가 저번에 주위가 망해버렸을 땐 정말로 할하고 혈연으로 이어진 관계의 사람들이 연루되었을 뿐이었지만 이번에 스캔들로 소비되는 사람들은 순수하게 할을 동정해서 도와준 사람들 뿐이었음. 카일이나, 브루스나, 그 둘은 속사정같은 건 정말로 하나도 몰랐는데. 이제 카일은 단지 할을 그린 그림으로 유명해졌다는 이유로 신문에서 읽기 전까진 알지도 못했던 거대한 정치 사건에 휘말려 고초를 겪고 있었고, 브루스는 멀쩡히 살아있는 할을 죽은 것으로 위장하고 자신의 저택 한적한 곳에 가둬두다시피 한 것때문에 또 골치아픈 법적 문제에 시달리고 있었음. 

브루스가 자길 가둔 게 아니라, 할이 그냥 밖엘 나가고 싶지 않았을 뿐인데.  
카일은 그냥 싸구려 창녀인 자신밖에는 살 돈이 없었을 뿐인데.

하필 카일이 그린 게 할의 얼굴이었고 브루스가 산 게 할의 얼굴을 그린 그림이었기 때문에.

이제는 창녀가 되기 전의 삶에는 어지간히도 무뎌진 할이었기에 배리나 시네스트로한테까지 생각을 확장지을 수도 없었음. 뭐, 그리고 굳이 거기까지 안 가도 카일이나 브루스가 충분히 괴로움을 겪고 있었으니까. 화가 단단히 난 카일이 저택 한구석의 할 숙소까지 찾아들어와 할의 손목을 틀어쥐고서 대체 왜, 죽었다고 거짓말을 한 거냐고, 내가 당신을 얼마나 찾아다녔는지 아냐고 따져물었을 때 할은 정말로 울고 싶기까지 했음. 진짜로 울 수는 없었지만 정말 미안하고 죄송스러워서 뭐라고 할 말도 없었음. 할은 입술만 꽉 깨물었고 카일은 입을 열지 않는 어지간히도 답답했던지 자기 가슴을 두드리다가 방을 서성이고는 나가버렸음. 그러다가 몇 시간 뒤에 다시 들어와 할한테 말을 걸겠지. 

이제는, 당신과 함께하고 싶어도 그럴 수가 없어요. 알렉스랑 결혼했어요.

미안, 미안해.

알렉스가 팔 월에 아이를 낳을 거에요. 우리는, 행복한 가정을 꾸릴 거에요.

미안해.

당신과 가정을 꾸렸을지도 모른다는 가정같은 건 이제와서 아무짝에도 소용이 없지만, 대체 왜 거짓말을 한 거에요? 왜 그렇게 잔인하게.

네가 행복하길 바랐으니까.

아마 형편없는 대답이리라 생각했지만 할은 도저히 그것 이상의 말은 꺼낼 수가 없었음. 그게 진심이었거든. 할은 언제나 카일이 행복하길 바랐어. 단지 자신과 함께라면 행복할 수 없을 거라고 생각했을 뿐이었던 거지. 그리고 안 그래도 할 관련해서 지긋지긋하게 질문세례를 받았던 데다 할의 그 한마디에 단단히 상처를 받은 카일은 그 대답을 듣고서는 할을 떠나가버림. 이번엔 진짜로. 자의로. 물론 카일이 대중이 떠드는 대로 할이 자신의 눈에 띄어 화제에 오르기 위해 의도적으로 접근했다는 개소리를 믿는 건 아니었지만, 카일에게 할의 그 말은 꼭 처음부터 할이 자신을 사랑한 적이 없었다는 말처럼 들렸어. 애초에 자길 사랑한 적이 없었으니까 목적을 달성한 뒤엔 슥 뒤로 물러나 자취를 감췄다는 말로밖에 해석되지가 않았음. 사랑하지 않는 사람과 함께하며 그 사람을 행복하게 해줄 자신이 없어서.

그래도 카일은 끝까지 마지막 의리는 지켜주겠지. 할에 대해 딱히 나쁜 말을 하지 않았음. 꽃뱀이라거나, 교활한 의도가 있었다거나, 뭐 그런 것들 말임. 그렇지만 할을 변호해주지도 않았고, 여론이 점점 커지니까 이제 할에 대한 이야기는 브루스의 손으로도 막을 수가 없게 됨. 

클락이 시네스트로의 비리를 폭로하기 위해 처음으로 꺼낸 얘기는 어느새 귀족 가문의 후계자가 타락해 창녀가 되어 헐값에 자신의 초상권을 팔아넘기는 기구한 인생역정의 선정성에 눈 멀어 방향이 변질되고 있었음. 이야기가 자꾸만 딴 데로 새는 데에는 시네의 뒷공작도 있었겠지만 뭐 그렇게까지 깊게 파고들 사람은 없을 거고 아무튼 상황이 존나 안 좋아야 한다. 그리고 브루스가 이 상황을 달가워할 리가 없었음. 브루스 역시 시네의 뒤를 안 좋게 보고는 있었지만 지금 이 타이밍에 그 사람과 부딪칠 생각은 없었거든. 브루스는 다른 중요한 걸 하려던 중이었음. 예를 들어 고담 시의 빈민층의 삶의 질 향상을 위한 복지단체 출범같은 일 말이야. 근데 할이 스스로를 변호할 능력이 안 되니까 브루스가 나서서 해결해야 하는 거 아님? 애인도 아니고 애초에 하인처럼 생각했던 사람인데, 알고보니 뭐였다더라 하는 뒷사정은 둘째치고 딱히 그렇게까지 해주고 싶을 정도의 유대감이 없었음. 그럼에도 전면으로 나서야 하고 심지어 할조차도 상황 해결에 썩 도움이 되는 상태는 아니라는 점이 브루스의 신경을 박박 긁었음. 

미안하다곤 하는데, 그뿐이고, 본인의 주장만 있을 뿐 옛 조던가의 후계자로 보일 정도의 위엄과 기품이 있는 것도 아니고, 본인이 그 시절로 돌아갈 의지와 야망이 있는 것도 아니고, 심지어 시네스트로에게 뭐라도 해보고 싶은 것도 아니었음. 복수하고 싶지도 않대. 워낙 오래전 일이고 행복했던 시절의 일들은 꿈처럼만 느껴진대. 와 그래서 어쩌라는 건지, 도와주겠다는 사람 돌아버리는 거 아님? 그럼 대체 왜 애초에 그런 주워담을 수도 없는 말을 꺼낸 거냐니까 기자가 좋아서 그랬대. 진짜 자기 친구같아서 그랬대.

순진해빠져서는. 속에서 천불이 나는 것만 같겠지. 그래도 이 상황에서 할을 더 밀어붙여봐야 소용도 없는 일이었고, 결국 브루스는 클락을 불러다 족치는 수밖엔 없을 거임. 할의 말이 진실인 것 같긴 했지만 이렇게 된 이상 차라리 클락을 족친 뒤에 헛소문이었다고 덮어버리는 게 더 나을 것 같아서. 

근데 또 존나 환장하게 클락은 ㄹㅇ로 할을 친구라고 여겨서 그런 말을 했던 거였으면 좋겠다. 처음엔 의도적으로 접근했지만, 할의 말을 들으면서 어느새 클락은 그에게 푹 빠지게 된 거임. 처연해보이는 것도 좋고, 그냥 소박하게 검은 빵 먹으면서 헤헤 웃는 것도 좋고, 닳고 닳은 주제에 진도 빼려고 하면 처녀처럼 수줍게 몸 빼는 것도 좋고, 진짜 다 좋아서, 친구를 도와주고 싶어서 폭로했던 거임. 이게 모든 것을 잃기 전부터 존재했던 원래 할인지 아니면 거듭된 좌절로 인해 억눌려 생긴 변질된 할인지는 모르겠지만 어떤 할이든 너무 좋아서. 본래 위치로 되돌려놓고 싶어서. 그리고 겸사겸사 악당 시네스트로에게도 죄값을 치루게 하고 싶어서. 

일방적인 주장인지 ㄹㅇ인지 마지막으로 확인해보기 위해 브루스는 할과 클락을 맞대면 시키겠지. 그리고 클락에게 해명할 기회를 줄 것이다. 브루스에게 했던 말을 똑같이 반복한 클락은 마지막에 그렇지만 이렇게 불똥이 엉뚱한 방향으로 튈 줄은 몰랐다며, 사과를 하는 동시에 이렇게 된 이상 우리는 강력하게 본래의 주장을 대중에게 환기시키는 수밖엔 없다고 생각하겠지. 

클락이 자길 사랑하지 않았다는 게 충격이었던 거지 돌아가고 싶지도 않은 과거를 끄집어낸 것 자체는 충격이 아니었던 할은 오해가 풀리자 클락을 금세 용서했으면. 그리고 다른 사람들에게 폐를 끼쳤다는 것에 대한 미안함도 클락이 바로잡을 수 있다는 식으로 설득하니까 또 거기에 넘어갔으면. 

시간이야 오래 걸렸겠지만 아무튼 할은 카일과 브루스에게 빚을 갚기 위해, 그리고 클락을 위해 자신의 속내와는 상관없이 자기 과거를 대면하기로 결정할 거임. 거처도 구석진 곳이 아니라 웨인저의 신사 손님들이 쓰는 손님방을 옮기고 옷도 신사복으로 입고 잊어버린 신사의 말씨나 태도같은 거 다시 배우고. 그땐 어려서 몰랐던 아버지의 재산이나 당시 상황같은 것도 다시 다 공부해서 똑똑히 익혀놓고. 한편 브루스는 둘이 서로 설득당하는 거 보고서, 하긴 이 편이 양심에 덜 찔리겠지 싶어서 물심 양면으로 도와줌. 그리고 막 논점에도 벗어나는 저급한 기사들 막기에만 급급한 수비적인 태도를 보이는 게 아니라 온갖 인맥을 동원해 제법 그럴듯한 하루쨩 변호인단을 꾸려 언플 시작함.

왜 이렇게 길어졌지? 아무튼 그래서 피나는 노력 끝에 시네 이미지 실추당하고 할은 강탈당한 원래 재산을 돌려받는데 이미 할한테 과거 조던가의 후계자 할은 죽은 사람이라 재산을 죄다 브루스한테 넘겨야 한다. 걍 지금까지 돌봐주신 값이라고 받아달라고 하고 넘김. 맘같아선 카일한테도 손해배상금을 쥐어주고 싶었지만 그 관계에 돈이 끼어들면 과거가 더 안좋은 기억으로 남을 것 같아서 그러지 못함. 마지막으로 스스로 어울리지 않는다고 판단한 신사복도 다 집어던지고 원래 입던 수수한 서민 옷들로 갈아입은 다음에 클락이랑 살림 합쳤으면.

클락 안사람 되는 하루쨩 존나 좋다ㅇㅇ  
브루스는 입 싹 씻고 할 돈 아예 받아먹은 건 아니라 걍 자기가 도와주는 거인 척 할 재산 잘 쪼개서 둘이 살 집 사주고 식비 대주고 막 그러고ㅇㅇ  
할도 예전의 멘탈 바스라진 할이 아니라 약간 스스로 이겨낸 할이라 (원래 할로 돌아가는 게 아니라 제3의 사람이 되어버렸지만) 집에서 내조만 하는 게 아니라 나름 클락네 신문에 꽃꽂이 칼럼도 연재하고 그러다가 나중에 브루스가 아예 클락네 신문사 사버리면 거기 전문 경영진으로 참여하는 것도 좋음....

그래서 클락이랑 행쇼하는 거....  
애도 낳고 상류층 파티에도 참가하고 존나 잘 사는데 끝까지 카일이랑은 관계 회복 못 해서 파티에서 카일 보이면 둘이 기류 묘해지는 거...


	2. 우주 제국 황제 시네가 아끼는 지구노예 할과 황태자 카일

시네황제가 아끼는 지구노예 하루쨩 있을 것 같음

시네가 손가락 까딱하면 무릎걸음으로 기어와 초췌한 얼굴로 조용히 펠라하고   
시네가 얼싸하면 닦지도 않고 흘러내리는 대로 내버려두다가 작게 한숨 한번 쉬고서 감사하다고 말하고   
다시 자기 자리로 돌아가 무릎 꿇은 채 웅크리고 엎드려서 옷소매로 조용히 따가운 눈주위만 닦아낼듯

가끔 시네가 조회 할 때 시네 위에 나신으로 걸터앉아 열심히 허리 흔들면서 교성 지르는 것도 하루쨩일듯

근데 임신만은 허락되지 않겠지  
황제의 소중한 씨를 자궁에 품는 건 정실황비 아린만 할 수 있는 거니까   
미천한 일개 노예에겐 그런 영광이 주어지지 않아서 

근데 불의의 사고로 아린과 소라닉이 모조리 죽어버린 상황에서  
하루쨩이 그만 불경하게 임신을 해버리는 바람에 궁정 발칵 뒤집어질듯  
애 떼자니 시네 나이가 나이인지라 죽기 전에 언제 또 적법한 후계자가 태어날지 모르고(거기다가 애가 커서 자기 기반 안저나게 다져야 하는 시간 생각하면...)  
가만 놔두자니 이렇게 생긴 애를 태어나게 내버려두는 건 전례없는 일이라...

결국 시네 본인의 결정으로 애가 태어나는데 그게 머리색은 시네 닮고 피부색은 할 닮고 눈은 다시 시네 닮은 아가 카일쨩이겠지

할 신분이 너무 미천해서 카일쨩 자기 생모 얼굴도 이름도 모른채 따로 떨어져서 자라는데  
시네가 존나 악취미 발휘해서   
카일이 처음으로 알파로 발현되던 날 카일쨩 러트 받아낼 알파로 하루쨩 들여보내는 거 보고 싶다 

하루쨩 시네가 준 노화방지 물약 먹어서 아직 젊고 탱탱하다고 치자 무튼 카일이 설마 자기 엄마일 거라곤 생각 못 할 나이ㅇㅇ

하루쨩 자존심 다 버리고 존나 사정사정하겠지  
제발 그것만큼은 하지 말아달라고 차라리 제 사지를 찢어 들판에 버려달라고  
근데 시네 코웃음치면서 니가 그렇게 안아보고 싶어하던 자식새끼 아니었냐며 카일 방으로 보냄

앞뒤분간 못하는 카일은 뭔가 본능적인 끌림을 느끼지만 그게 모정을 향한 갈구라고는 생각 못 하고 걍 일반 오메가 안듯 안아버림  
하루쨩은 멘탈 나가서 가늘게 떨면서 아가....아가.....하고 있고 

당연 카일은 그때 그 오메가를 기억하지 못하지만  
어느날부터인가 눈을 감으면 누군가가 처연하게 아가...하고 부르는 소리가 들리고 아버지 뵈러 가면 늘 봉사하고 있던, 그때까진 관심조차 없던 오메가1에게 눈길이 가기 시작하는데.....

물론 그 오메가1은 하루쨩이겠지

 

2

 

처음에 카일은 일개 노예 따위는 쉽게 품을 수 있을 줄 알았어. 어차피 노예에게 권리같은 건 없으니까. 부인이라면 모를까 노예를 돌려 쓰는 건 민가에서도 흔한 일이라고 들었고, 실제로 카일도 다른 노예라면 아버지가 쓰시지 않는 날 얼마든지 방에 들일 수 있었는걸. 그러나 카일이 그 노예와 동침하고 싶다고 의사를 표시했을 때, 노예는 눈을 내리깔고서 카일을 향해 절을 했을 뿐 그쪽으론 한발자국도 내딛지 않았지. 어디에서도 받아본 적 없는 무례에 카일의 얼굴이 확 붉어졌어. 그 광경을 뒤에서 지켜만 보던 황제는 심각한 표정으로 노예를 다스릴 때 쓰는 채찍을 들고 오게 했지. 카일이 직접 열다섯 대를 때렸어. 흰 등에 새빨간 줄이 몇 가닥 생기나 싶더니 이내 살점이 찢기고 피가 터졌지. 그래도 노예는 입을 열어 잘못을 빌거나 뜻을 굽히지 않았음. 그러기는 커녕 신음소리 하나 흘리지 않았지. 근처에 있던 호위병들이 억지로 녀석의 어깨를 잡고 상체를 들어올렸을 때에야 카일은 달아오른 두 볼에 남은 눈물흔적으로 보고서 녀석이 아픔을 느끼긴 했다는 걸 깨달았음. 

아버지의 암컷주제에.

독하단 듯 혀를 내두르자 녀석의 입술이 파르르 떨렸음. 낙타마냥 긴 속눈썹이 눈아래를 쓰나 싶더니 이내 새로 솟은 눈물이 후두둑 쏟아졌어. 노예는 왼손을 들어 제 가슴을 한번 치고는 심장을 움켜쥐기라도 할 생각인지 손가락으로 긁었음. 기고만장한 모습에 더 혼쭐을 내줄 생각으로 다시 채찍을 들었을 무렵, 황제가 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 길고 마음에 끈덕지게 달라붙는 웃음이었음. 손가락을 움직여 노예를 제쪽으로 가까이 데려오게 한 뒤 등에 난 상처를 손가락으로 헤집었지. 녀석의 미간이 가늘게 주름이 졌음. 고통어린 신음소리가 새어나왔지. 살짝 벌어진 새빨간 입안을 휘돌아친 뒤 비집고 나오는 목소리엔 물기가 어려있었음. 하으, 아! 볼이 달아오르는 걸 보니 녀석은 이런 단순한 고통에도 쾌감을 느끼는 가장 저급한 성노예에 불과했음.

더러운 천것 주제에.

순간적으로 카일은 노예가 그 말에 진심으로 상처받았다는 걸 눈치챘음. 그래서, 뭐? 감히 명령에 불복종해놓고 얌전히 넘어가길 바랐던 거야? 그때는 자신의 말이 아무렇지도 않았어. 아버지가 친히 녀석의 목을 지그시 조르며 카일에게 젖가슴을 만져보도록 권했을 때, 아버지의 시험이라는 걸 알면서도 분노에 휘감겨 잡힐듯 말듯 아주 살짝 부풀어있는 가슴을 대번에 움켜쥐었음. 녀석은 눈을 질끈 감았어. 소리를 내지 않을 작정인지 입술을 꽉 깨물고선 호흡마저 거부했음. 아이같은 살덩이가 손에 감겨들었지. 녀석은 발버둥쳤음. 얼굴이 새빨개졌어. 이로 꼭지를 살짝 깨물자 끝내 육욕을 못이기고 외마디 비명과 함께 아래를 적시며 가버렸지. 그제서야 모두가 손을 놨음. 노예의 몸은 소리도 없이 조용히 바닥에 엎어졌어. 가늘게 흐느끼는 소리만 넓은 방을 메울 뿐이었음. 아가, 왜 그 소리가 거기에 겹쳐서 들렸는지 몰라.   
이유도 모르게 심장이 덜컥 떨어지겠지. 카일은 한걸음 뒤로 물러났음. 타이밍 좋게 황제가 이쯤하면 되었다, 나가보거라, 라는 말로 그를 물렸고 뒷걸음질로 방을 벗어나는 동안 카일은 노예에게서 눈을 떼지 못하겠지.

그리고 죄책감도 잠시, 밤에 노예의 가슴을 우악스럽게 쥐었다가 젖을 빨듯 꼭지를 세게 빨아들이는 꿈을 꾸었음. 단정하고 봉긋한 뒷머리, 새끼 노루처럼 여린 목덜미, 얇고 속이 비치는 천 속으로 간신히 태를 가렸을 뿐인 흰 어깨, 가늘고 긴 손가락에선 카일이 뿌린 씨앗이 뚝뚝 흘러내렸어. 시선은 다정했고 입에선 무음의 항의 대신 카일의 이름과 환희의 탄성과 아가, 하는 구슬픈 소리가 터져나왔음. 다음날엔 어둡고 좁고 축축한 곳을 손을 더듬어 기어올라가는 악몽에 시달렸음. 잘 때는 몰랐는데 깨고보니 밤새 헤매고 다녔던 그곳은 오메가의 음부였음. 기분이 더러웠지, 네까짓게 뭐라고. 하지만 알파가 되었다고는 해도 카일은 아직 열일곱의 소년일 뿐이었음. 젊은 육체는 쉽게 욕정했고 좀처럼 평정을 되찾지 못했어.

한참을 분노와 자각하지도 못할 복잡한 감정에 시달린 뒤에야 카일은 노예를 보다 차분한 시선으로 다르게 보게 됨.

제일 먼저 깨달은 사실은 노예가 목과 양 팔과 양 다리에 차고 다니는 무거운 족쇄가 여느 노예와는 다르다는 거였음. 일반 노예가 투박하고 실용적인 철 족쇄를 차고 다니는 데 비해 그 노예는 황금으로 된 것을 차고 있었지. 그것도 결을 따라 곱게 세공을 하고 보석가루로 칠을 한 최고급품이었음. 거의 장식에 가까운 물건이라는 걸 증명이라도 하듯 노예의 움직임은 가볍고 날랬고 금사슬을 쩔걱이면서도 무희에 뒤지지않는 춤을 출 수가 있었음. 카일이 알기로 단순한 성노예가 이렇게까지 대접받아야 할 이유는 없었고 반대로 이정도로 중요한 사람이 노예로 전락해야 할 이유도 없었음.

그런데 이 노예만큼은 제 본분에서 한참 벗어난 일들까지 소화하고 있었지. 부황께서 조회를 보실 때, 각지에서 들어온 보고를 듣고 사안을 처리할 때, 경연을 열 때나 심지어 연회장에까지 그 노예가 따라다니는 이유가 전에는 단순히 식을줄 모르는 성욕을 처리하기 위해서라고만 생각했지만, 가만히 살펴보니 노예는 정보원 역할을 겸하고 있었음. 부황이 사람들과 대화하느라 미처 파악하지 못하는 사소한 사실들을 노예가 유심히 주시하는 걸 카일은 몇 번인가 보게 됨. 부황을 애무하면서도 시선이나 귀는 종종 주위의 대신들에게 가 있었지. 남이 자신이 좋아하는 음식을 알아낼까봐 같은 음식은 네 숟갈 이상 들지 않고 한 번 나온 음식은 계절이 지난 뒤에나 다시 상에 올릴 수 있게 하는 약간 편집증적이기까지 한 부황의 성격상 믿을 수 없는 대우였지. 

깨달음 이후 카일의 관심사는 단순한 육욕에서 노예 자체에 대한 궁금증으로 번지게 됨. 카일은 자신의 모든 정보력을 동원해 노예의 뒤를 캤지만 출신지는 물론이고 나이나 이름이나 종족 조차도 알아낼 수가 없었어. 노예에 대한 모든 것이 그야말로 싹 청소되어 있었음. 아버지의 암컷 그 이상이라면 대체 누구이기에, 결국 노예의 정체를 알아내려면 본인에게 직접 묻는 수밖에 없었어. 

근데 앞서 말했다시피 노예 본인이 카일과 한사코 만나지 않으려 하는데다 황제가 늘 노예를 데리고 다니는 바람에 카일이 노예와 단둘이 있을 기회는 좀처럼 나지 않을 거임. 이제 카일은 몸이 다는 것만 같겠지. 아름답고 신비로운 오메가라니 이것이야말로 자신이 마지막으로 정복해야만 하는 산같음. 그러나 절대 이룰 수 없을 것처럼만 보여서 카일은 쓰린 속을 달래기 위해 밤마다 새로운 오메가를 침소에 들임. 아가, 하고 불러달라고 해. 그리고 어미에게 새끼가 안기듯 품에 안겨 젖을 빨았음. 제 근원을 끝까지 탐구하기라도 하겠다는 듯 무작정 질을 파고들며 상대를 몰아붙이기만 했어. 노예들 사이에서 암암리에 황자가 제 어미를 그리워한다는 소문이 돌았고, 퍼트린 사람과 소문을 아는 사람들이 모두 죽임을 당했고, 할은 자식에게 얻어맞고 모욕을 당하고 가슴을 빨린 그날 이후로 단 한 순간도 편히 숨을 쉬어본 적이 없었음. 늙지 않는 제 몸을 원망했지.


	3. 지구 황제 브루스에게 바쳐진 코루가노예 할

약간의 시네할과 숲뱃주의

 

나체로 끌려온 노예는 수치심을 모르고 황제를 똑바로 올려다보았어. 멀리 은하를 두 개는 건너야 겨우 나오는 코루가에서 친선의 의미로 황제 브루스 웨인에게 바친 선물이었지. 코루가에선 악독한 풍습이 아직 없어지지 않아 노예를 잔악하게 다룬다더니, 그 말이 거짓은 아니었는지 노예를 데려온 사절은 들고 있던 창으로 오만한 노예의 허벅지를 찔러 억지로 꿇어앉혔어. 제법 강한 전압의 전기가 흘렀던 곳에 금세 시퍼런 멍이 들었지. 사절은 상처를 내서 죄송하다며 상처를 치료한다는 연고며 이런저런 물품들을 함께 바쳤어. 

됐다. 

브루스는 사절의 입을 다물렸어. 그리고 이곳에선 낯선, 코루가의 예에 따라 바닥에 납작 엎드려 절을 하는 노예를 향해 물었지.

네 이름이 무어냐.

대답이 없었어. 옆에 있던 데미안이며 신하들이 폐하께서 물으시는데 뭐하는 거냐고 다그쳐도 대답이 돌아오지 않았지. 황제의 미간이 좁아졌어. 왕좌 손잡이를 세게 움켜쥐는 걸 본 사절이 황급히 뭐라 말을 하려 했지만 황제의 눈빛에 가로막혀 끝내 입을 열지 못했지. 브루스가 참을성있게 되물었어.

네 이름이 무엇이냐 물었다.

순간 노예는 조아리던 고개를 들고서 황제의 얼굴을 빤히 노려보았고, 모두가 경악할만한 무엄한 표정을 지었지. 마치 황제를 혼내는 듯했어. 네가 날 모른다고? 억울하기도 하고, 원통해보이기도 하는 복잡미묘한 노예의 표정을 읽은 브루스는 순간 말려들어 저도 모르게 기억을 되짚어봤지만 전혀, 정체를 감잡을 수 없었지. 갈색머리, 갈색 눈, 백인 남성, 널리고 널린 표본들인데 말이야. 황제의 심기를 읽은 사절은 황급히 창을 놀려 노예의 뒷머리를 찍었어. 두번 연거푸 가해진 충격이 아팠는지 노예는 기어이 신음소리를 흘렸고 그 소리에 방 안에 있던 모두가 조금씩 놀랐어. 인간의 것이 아닌 것같은 소름돋는 쇳소리가 났으니까. 이녀석들, 말을 하지 못하도록 성대를 망가뜨렸구나. 브루스는 금세 깨달았지. 사절이 살짝 눈치를 보다 꾸러미를 또 바쳤어. 노예를 제어하는 장비들이라고 했지. 망가진 목소리를 인공음으로 대체하는 기구, 목에 심어진 칩을 조종하는 기구, 뭐 그런 것들이었어. 심지어 노예가 원치 않아도 애액을 흥건히 흘리게 한다거나 본인 의사와 상관없이 몸을 움직이게 할 수도 있다고 했지.

이곳에선 인간을 그런 식으로 다루지 않는다.

브루스는 단칼에 사절의 입을 다물려버렸어. 주위에선 몇몇 신하들이 이런 상스러운 것은 받아선 안 된다고 아뢰었지. 솔직히 브루스도 같은 생각이었어. 하지만 어떤 식으로든 거절하기엔 코루가 연방의 힘은 너무나도 셌어. 지구가 일개 작은 행성 하나에 지나지 않고 코루가는 은하 하나가 통으로 황제 시네스트로의 손에 들어있는 강대한 국가인 이상 브루스가 그가 호의로 보낸 선물을 거절할 수는 없었지. 게다가, 노예가 일단 지구에 도착한 이상 인도적인 의미에서라도 노예를 되돌려보낼 수는 없었지. 칩을 제거하고 몇 년 돌봐주면 저 자도 자유를 되찾을 수 있겠거니, 브루스는 단순히 그렇게만 생각했지. 황제는 노예를 고맙게 받았어. 충직한 신하들이 노예가 웬 말이냐며 거세게 반발을 했지. 모든 소란의 중심에 선 노예는 더이상의 반항은 하지 않고서, 다만 고개를 조아릴 뿐이었음. 

 

어릴적 브루스의 신부가 되기로 했었던, 그러나 지구에는 불운한 사고로 아버지외 함께 죽은 것으로 알려진 노예 할 조던과  
너무나도 오랜 시간이 흘러버렸기 때문에 할의 모습을 알아보지 못하는 황제 브루스가 보고 싶다.

둘 다 어리긴 했어도 서로서로 정인이었던 사람들을 음험한 수법을 써서 억지로 갈라놓은 뒤, 한쪽은 말조차 자의로 할 수 없는 불구의 노예로 만들어 다시 다른쪽에 바치는 건 시네스트로의 악취미였음. 지구따위, 크립톤의 로드 수퍼맨과 갈라서 통치하기로 지구도 모르는 협약이 되어있는 상태였기에 가능한 거였지. 행성과 지도자가 받을 수 있는 최고의 모욕인데도 세월이 흐르는 동안 브루스는 친아들 하나와 양아들 셋을 둔 중년이 되어버렸고 개조의 개조의 개조를 당한 할은 늙지 않는 몸이 되어버렸기에 브루스는 음모를 알아채지 못했으면 좋겠다.

화를 내긴 커녕 칩을 제거하라고 루시우스에게 분부하고 노예에겐 집과 일자리를 내어주어 홀로 조용히 살아갈 수 있도록 하라고 분부하겠지.

그래서 브루스는 노예의 행동을 이해하지 못할 거야, 왜 이 사람이 칩의 제거를 미친듯이 거부하는지를. 왜 장원을 마다하고 자신과 동침하기를 원하는지를. 

자신은 황비가 아닌 사람과는 동침하지 않는다고 설명해도 아무 소용이 없었어. 짐짓 화난 척 역정을 내봐도 노예는 잠깐만 불호령에 몸을 떨고 말 뿐, 또다시 브루스의 몸에 손을 대려 하며 뭐라고 손짓 발짓으로 뭔가를 전달하려고 했지. 솔직히 말해서 개조된 노예 따위에게 만져지고 싶지 않았던 브루스는 그러면 몸을 뒤로 빼버렸고, 그럼에도 노예가 또다시 다가오려고 했기에 부득이하게 노예의 몸을 굳혀야만 했음. 얼어붙은 채로 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 노예를 보며 브루스는 그저, 코루가에서 침노를 아주 혹독하게 교육시켰다고만 생각했어. 처절한 눈빛을 보고 있자면 오만 표정을 다 보고 살아온 자신마저도 마음 한구석이 아려와 곧 풀어주고 싶어졌으니까. 하지만 황제는 그것보다는 더 굳건한 사람이어야만 했지. 브루스는, 이번엔 진짜 화를 내며 방을 나가버렸고 그가 나가고서야 속박에서 벗어난 할은 몸을 웅크리고서 서럽게 울었어. 

칩을 제거당하는 순간 죽어버리도록 설계되어 있다는 거야 그쪽에서도 조사해보면 알아내겠지만, 그것보다도 자기는 브루스를 끌어안아보고 싶을 뿐인데 말이야. 자신이 시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지도 모르게 갇혀 코루가 황제에게 날마다 유린당하던 동안 홀로 늙어버린 브루스의 얼굴 주름을 만지고 잃어버린 서로의 시간들을 맞춰보고 싶을 뿐인데. 소리를 내는 순간 강력한 전기 충격이 가해지게 개조된 몸으론 그 어떤 의사도 전달할 수가 없었어. 심지어 시네스트로가 할의 뇌신경 일부마저 부품으로 개조해버렸기 때문에 할은 더이상 글자를 읽을 수도 쓸 수도 없었어. 그림도 마찬가지였지. 그랬기에 할에겐 더이상, 브루스에 대한 해소되지 못한 감정 말고는 아무것도 남은 게 없었어. 홀로 장원으로 가라는 건 거기서 말라죽으란 얘기였지. 

제발, 제발 내 말을 들어줘, 브루스. 코루가는 우리 고향 별을 집어삼키려 해. 날 몇십 년이나 고문하며 제 입맛에 맞게 부리던 코루가 황제가 날 이곳으로 보낸 것도 전쟁이 일어나기 전에 재미 좀 보려는 잔수작일 뿐이야. 몇 년이 가기도 전에 그들의 군대가 지구를 짓밟고 나는 다시 그 역겨운 놈의 손아귀에, 너는 로드 수퍼맨의 손아귀에 떨어지게 할 생각이야. 우리가 모두 노예가 되는 날 강제로 접붙여 씨앗을 보게 하고 그 아이를 지구의 식물 황제로 세울 거란 이야기를 들었어. 제발, 브루스. 

그러나 할은 이 중 그 어떤 말도 토해낼 수 없겠지. 브루스가 화를 내며 나가버린 뒤로 할은 아주 오랫동안 그의 얼굴을 보지 못했어. 그러다 드디어 다시 마주쳤을 때는 오랫동안 사내의 씨를 받아내지 못한 몸이 스스로 달아올라 열병에 빠졌을 때였고, 오직 황제와 교접하는 것만이 노예의 병을 치료할 수 있다는 말에 브루스가 마지못해 할이 있는 곳을 찾았을 때였지. 달뜬 숨을 내뱉는 할은 브루스가 자길 만져주는 게 마냥 좋기만 했지만, 의무적으로 손을 놀리는 브루스는 기분이 더럽기만 했어. 차마 숨길 수 없는 표정을 들키고 싶지 않아 노예를 돌려눕히고 후배위로 취한 건 마지막 인정이었지. 손길이 평소와는 달리 거칠었지만, 매일 밤마다 손톱이 뽑히고 칼에 베이고 구멍이 헐도록 퍼킹머신에 묶여 좆을 받아내는 섹스를 하던 할에게 이런 건 연인의 애무와 같은 수준이었어.

2

 

이젠 더이상 젊은이가 아니라 해도, 황제의 자리에 오를 정도로 강인한 남자인 브루스는 여전히 성기를 금방 다시 세울 수 있었음. 그러나 한창 때의 혈기는 이미 약간 가시고 말았기에 최초의 열락은 조금 가라앉은 상태였지. 그러고나니 상황이 조금 더 자세하게 보였어. 예컨대 이름조차 알지 못하고 말 한번 섞어보지 못한 이 노예는 얼굴을 보지도 않고 행해진 이 의무적인 섹스로도 기뻐하고 있다는 것. 만족스럽게 늘어진 그의 몸과 색색대는 숨소리만큼이나 가쁘게 오르내리는 가슴팍을 보며 브루스는 묘한 이질감에 사로잡혔지. 분명 같은 종족일텐데, 어딘가 인간같지가 않았어. 그냥 말 그대로 상대방에게 쾌감을 안겨주기 위한 물건처럼 느껴졌지. 스스로의 의지도 없이 그저 시키는 대로만 행동하는.....

브루스는 좀처럼 그에게 정을 줄 수가 없었음. 정말로, 나와 함께 잠자리에 드는 건 엄청난 영광인데도, 내가 돌아눕혔다는 이유로 곁눈질도 안 할 셈인가? 몸을 반대로 튼 순간을 기억해보자면, 그때도 그는 어떠한 저항도 없이 순순히 몸을 틀었음. 아주 익숙한 것처럼 보이기까지 했지. 그땐 별 생각이 없었는데 이제와서 되짚어보니 마치 전기 신호가 가해진 안드로이드의 움직임인 것만 같아 브루스는 그에게 얹으려던 손을 허공에서 멈추었음. 브루스가 아무 여자하고나 잔 것은 아주 오래 전의 일이지만, 그럼에도 브루스는 후배위를 취하라고 하면 사소한 앙탈이라도, 하다못해 칭얼대기라도 할 여자들을 적어도 넷은 떠올릴 수 있었음. 

그게 인간 아냐?

생각이 거기까지 닿고 나니 브루스는 좀처럼 녀석을 만질 생각이 들지 않았어. 그냥 돌아가고 싶었지. 솔직히 다른 평범한 상대였다면 진작 돌려보냈을 거야. 성욕은 혼자서도 대충 풀 수 있으니까.  
하지만 녀석은 평범한 인간이 아니었고 그의 몸에 성적인 의도로 손을 댈 수 있는 건 오직 그뿐이었기에 책임감에서라도 브루스는 녀석의 곁을 떠날 수가 없었지. 방금 전까지 몸을 섞었으니 잘 알고 있으면서도, 만지면 마치 기계처럼 쇠의 차가움이 느껴질지도 모른다는 말도 안 되는 상상을 하며 브루스는 그의 다리를 잡아 벌렸음. 극도로 순종적이게 행동하도록 교육받은 그는 손가락으로 자신의 다리를 잡아 실수로라도 오므리지 않게 스스로 고정시켰지. 연한 핑크빛이 도는 여성기에서 브루스가 방금 토해낸 정액이 흘러내리고 있었음. 지극히 선정적인 장면이었지만 브루스는 좀처럼 기분을 낼 수가 없었음.

결국 브루스는 그를 돌려눕혔음. 그는 비슷한 체격의 남성에 비해 가벼운 편이었어. 아무런 반항도 하지 않았음. 다만 시선을 어디다 둬야할지 모르겠다는 듯 눈을 이리저리 굴리다가, 브루스의 턱선 어딘가에 애매하게 눈을 고정시켰음. 그러나 수줍어하는 것치고는 입꼬리가 제법 대답하게 올라가있는 것을, 브루스는 놓치지 않았음. 그것 역시 프로그램 된 반응인 걸까? 

"몸은 좀 어때."

녀석이 소리죽여 배시시 웃었지. 뭘 어떻게 조작해야 목소리를 낼 수 있다는 것을, 브루스는 그제서야 다시 기억해냈음. 그럼 뭐 리모콘이라도 가져와야 하는 건가 잠시 고민하다가 관뒀지. 누굴 부르자니 귀찮기도 했고 무엇보다 조작이 가해져야 말을 할 수 있다는 건 전혀 인간적이지가 않게 느껴졌어. 만약 그의 의사를 전달하는 기계장치 역시 미리 프로그래밍 된 거라면? 특정 상황에선 특정 패턴만을 출력하도록 입력되어 있다면? 그게 그의 진심이 아니라면? 그럼 저 미소는 진심으로 우러나온 미소인 걸까?

"됐다. 지금부터 다시 삽입할 거야. 의사가 말하기를, 적어도 세 번은 해야 열이 가라앉을 거라더군."

끄덕끄덕. 알겠다는 것으로 보이는 반응이 돌아왔음. 심호흡을 하고서 브루스는 천천히 성기를 삽입했어. 제기랄, 영 마음이 안 쓰이는 것과 별개로 녀석의 질이 대단한 명기라는 것만은 부정할 수 없었음. 첫사랑이었던 할을 잃고서 정착하기 전까지 방황하는 동안 꽤 오랜 세월을 셀 수 없이 많은 여자와 보냈던 브루스임에도 그와 같은 조임과 감도를 가진 몸은 만나본 적이 없었음. 진부하기 짝이 없는 표현이었지만, 꼭 잘릴 것만 같이 강하게 수축하며 브루스의 성기를 물어댔어. 그러나 고통을 느낄 정도로 뻑뻑하고 답답한 건 아니었고, 정말 딱 기분 좋을 정도로만 가볍게 아팠음. 비명소리로 치자면 으아악이 아니라 아얏, 정도. 그리고 그의 몸에선 기분을 강제로 돋우는 알 수 없는 향이 났음. 있는지도 몰랐던 정복욕을 일깨우는 그런 위험한 냄새였어. 당장이라도 저 희고 고운 살결을 물어뜯고 흔적을 남기고 싶게 만들었지. 

안 돼, 이유가 뭐든 처음으로 맺는 관계인데 대뜸 그런 걸 할 수는 없어. 게다가 이건, 의료적인 목적이니까. 브루스는 마음을 다잡았지. 하지만 시간이 지나고 추삽질이 빨라지고 소리없이 벌어지는 그의 붉은 입술과 그 안에 자리한 새빨간 혀와 부드러우면서도 선이 잘 잡힌 턱선과 여자인지 남자인지 애매할 정도로 살짝 부푼 가슴과 유두와 배와 그 모든 걸 눈에 담는 동안 브루스는 점점 정신이 약해졌어. 그렇다고 해서 정말로 그런 짓을 할 정도로 미쳐버린 건 아니었지만, 자제하기 힘들어졌지. 그것 역시 자신 답지 않았음. 마음에 안 든다며 하룻밤에도 세 명씩 여자를 갈아치우던 그 시절에도 브루스는 그런 짓만큼은 해본 적이 없었어. 그런데도, 왜. 

의문에 휩싸인 채 자신 안의 욕망과 싸우며 브루스는 마침내 그의 손을 잡았음. 그가 스스로에게 허락할 수 있는 마지노선이었지. 눈시울이 빨개진 그는 헐떡이고 있었고 손이 약간 미끄러웠지만 브루스가 손을 대자 최선을 다해 강하게 잡아왔음. 힘의 세기는, 너의 의지일까? 브루스는 반대쪽 손을 잡았음. 가벼운 의문 때문에 일부러 살며시 쥐었더니 얼마 못가 손이 미끄러졌음. 약간의 사고에 그는 흠칫 놀라더니 얼른 브루스의 손을 끌어와 다시 잡았어. 이번에도 악력이 제법 셌음. 단순히 명령을 끝까지 수행하기 위해서인지도 모르겠지만, 어쨌거나 꼭 그만큼의 온기는 저 안에, 얼핏 기계같아보이기까지 하는 그 단단한 껍질 속에도 사람이 들어있다는 작은 증거인 것만 같았어. 

그렇다고 해서 그 말이 브루스가 그에게 긍정적인 관심을 가지고 그에 대해 더 잘 알고 싶어졌다는 이야기는 아니었음. 브루스는 여전히 의무적인 섹스를 하고 있었어. 쌀 수 있게 될 정도로만 허리를 털었고, 손을 잡은 것 외에 별다른 애무는 하지 않았지. 그의 몸에 관해서는 그의 질 수축 정도나 호흡같은 지극히 세세한 것까지 브루스 자신이 통제할 수 있다는 소름끼치는 사실을 발견했어. 그의 안이 그렇게 황홀한 것도, 브루스가 무의식중에 그의 반응을 유도하고 있기 때문에. 이건 코루가인의 보편적인 취향인 걸까? 아니라면 코루가 황제는 대체 무슨 의도로 이런 끔찍한 괴물을 만들어냈을까. 왜 자신에게 보낸 걸까. 브루스를 능멸하기 위함일까? 마지막으로 그는 대체 왜, 이렇게 메마르고 일방적인 섹스를 좋아하는 걸까. 그것 역시 브루스의 무의식일까.

브루스가 파정헀어. 

"이제 한 번 남았군."

의무적으로, 브루스는 자기 성기를 손으로 훑어 일으켜세우다가 그것도 귀찮아져서 코루가에서 노예로 부려지던 자의 입에 물렸어. 펠라 역시 환상적이었지만, 마냥 기분이 좋지만은 않았지. 차라리 싫다며 대놓고 뺨이라도 후려쳤다면, 이렇게까지 정떨어지진 않았을텐데. 브루스의 마음을 아는지 모르는지 노예는 입을 오물오물 움직이느라 바빴고 어떤 유의미한 반응도 보이지 않았지.


	4. Last message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets a last message from deceased GL Hal Jordan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 할뱃할

옥상을 서성이는 그것은 초록색 홀로그램이었다. 할 조던의 얼굴을 하고서 잡음 섞인 목소리로 브루스의 이름을 불렀다. 브루ㅅ. 발음을 마저 끝내지 못하는 뭉개진 끝마디, 카울을 뒤집어 쓴 귀에는 내리치는 번개와 떨어지는 비의 소리가 하나도 들리지 않는 것처럼. 도시가 스스로를 좀먹는 안개에 바스라져내리는 것처럼. 그것과 눈이 마주쳤을 때 브루스는 걸음을 멈추었다. 구조물에게도 시선이란 것이 있을 수 있는지 미약한 의문이 들었으나 곧, '그'라면 들리지 않고 보이지 않고 끝맺을 수가 없어도 눈을 맞출 수 있으리라 생각되었기에. 결국 그것 뿐, 합당한 이유가 있는 것도 아니요 단순한 감상을 기반으로 한 논리의 비약이었으나 브루스는 자신을 향해 걸어오는 할의 환영을 밀쳐낼 수가 없었다. 도망칠 수도 없었다. 그는 그저 빗물에 형체가 조금씩 깎여나가고 지난 자리에 초록색 연기가 아스러지고 스스로 확신했던 그 시선마저 조금씩 흐려지는 광경을 바라보기만 했다. 배트맨 앞에 가까이 다가와 마침내 멈춰섰을 때, 그것은 이마에서 밝은 초록빛의 살점을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다.

젠장할,  
브루스는 속으로 중얼거렸다. 그는 이 느낌을 지나치게 잘 알고 있었다. 매 분 매 초 미래를 향해 나아가고 있는 것이 분명한데도 어째서인지 나의 시간은 거꾸로 흐르고 있는 것만 같은 느낌. 모든 것이, 가장 굳고 단단한 것이, 예를 들면 발 밑의 땅처럼 인생의 어느 순간에도 제 자리를 지키던 것이 순식간에 녹아 내리는 느낌. 푹 패여서, 점으로 점으로 오그라들어서, 배인지 심장인지가 아프다가, 이내 그것마저도 느낄 수 없게 되는 감각. 

부모님이 돌아가시던 날, 제이슨이 폭발에 휘말려 목숨을 잃던 날, 그리고 패트롤을 도는 동안 일일이 기억할 수도 없는 수많은, 구해주지 못한 시체들을 보며 브루스는 그러한 감각을 느꼈었다. 

그것이 다시 한 번 그의 이름을 불렀다. 

"브루ㅅ"

"그래."

아마 그는 대답을 듣지 못할 것이었다. 브루스가 지금 보고 있는 것이 환영이어서가 아니라 아마도 지금쯤 그는....... 그러한, 곧 사실로 밝혀질테지만 아직까지는 결코 진실이 아닌, 예감이 엄습했기 때문이다. 그러나 그렇기 때문에 브루스는 반드시 그의 말에 응답해야만 했다. 그것은 이미 초점이 지워진 눈동자로, 브루스일지도 아니면 그 너머의 소실점일지도 모르는 불특정한 무언가를 바라보며 마지막 말을 남겼다.

"있지, 이런 때를 대비해서 근사한 말을 몇 개는 외워뒀었는데. 이런 건 꼭 닥치면 하나도 생각이 안 나더라니까? 그러니까, 아마 진부하고 흔해빠진 말이겠지만, 한 마디만 들어줘. 사랑해. 정말로."

 

그것은 마지막 음절을 끝낼 기회조차 갖지 못하였다. 카울을 벗고 안개가 걷히면 도로 돌아오는 강건한 현실이 아니라 그저, 망자가 쏘아보낸 마지막 의지였기 때문에. 아무리 강한 의지라 하더라도 결국 본인은 아니었기 때문에. 그것은 사랑한다고 말했다. 그것 역시 할 본인의 의지인지, 그렇지 않다면 사념체의 의지일 뿐인지 브루스는 문득 의심했다. 만일 처음부터 계획했던 말이 아니라 단순히 일정 부분만 채워넣으면 자동으로 변수가 들어가는 함수와 같은 멘트일 뿐이라면, 그래서 뭐 어쩌려고? 아마 평생을 가도 원하는 대답을 얻을 기회는 더이상 없을텐데, 파고들어가봐야 무슨 의미가 있다고? 그러나 그 순간 브루스는 분명 공포를 느꼈고, 두려움에 굴복한 스스로를 부끄럽게 여긴 나머지 잠시나마 제 안의 박쥐에게 먹혀버렸다는 사실을 지우기 위해 아예 들었던 말의 의미마저 도려내고자 했다. 

아마 그래서, 브루스는 할에게 고백할 수 없었을 것이다. 사랑한다는 말을 들은 순간 브루스는 모종의 공포를 느꼈으므로. 할이 싫어서가 아니었다. 결코 아니었다. 다만, 그 일을 인정함으로 인해 벌어질 결과와, 갈아엎어야 할 모든 대비책들과, 사랑에 딸려오는 부속물들을 마주하는 것은 어려웠다. 반면에 감정을 통째로 부정하는 것은 무엇보다도 쉬웠다. 땅에 묻은 시체는 결코 다시 기어나오지 않으니까. 그가 간과한 것이 하나 있다면, 심장은 결코 대지가 아니고 감정은 사망 판정을 받은 시체가 아니라는 점이었다. 나와야 할 것은 언제고, 시야를 뭉개고 현실감각을 우그러뜨리면서까지 튀어나오게 되어 있었다. 그것이야말로 진정한 감정의 무게였다. 브루스는 그것이 완전히 녹아내린 시멘트 바닥 위의 물웅덩이를 응시했다. 밝은 초록빛은 힘이 없어 쉬이 기화했다. 브루스가 뭐라 대답하기도 전이었다. 

시야에 닿는 것이 하나도 없었으므로, 브루스는 눈을 감았다. 그곳에는 아직 형광빛의 형체가 남아있었다. 분간할 수 없는 모호한, 그런 존재로. 너는 정말로 나를 사랑했을까? 나는 너를 사랑했었던 것 같다. 하지만 만일 우리가 서로 사랑했다 하더라도, 그러한 감정을 인정했다 하더라도, 달라지는 것은 없었을 것이다. 공포를 이겨내는 것은 너의 장기이지 나의 장기는 아니었으므로. 나는 언제나 공포를 없애기보단 그 속에 녹아들어 하나가 되는 길을 선택했다. 양친을 잃었으되 그날 그 영화를 보러 나가자고 한 것을 후회해본 적 없고 제이슨의 일에 대해서도 그러했던 것처럼 아마 나는 이번에도, 과거의 일을 탓하지는 않을 것이다. 그러나 뭉뚱그려진 감정들을 그러쥔 채 살 수는 있다. 시간이 지나면 또다시 깊은 곳에 파묻고 돌아보려 하지 않겠지만 네가 너라면, 죽기 직전에든 죽은 직후든 말을 하는 구조물을 만들어낼 수 있을 정도로 강력한 존재라면, 언젠가 또다시 속을 후벼파며 머리를 내밀 것이므로.

눈을 뜬 배트맨은 가장 먼저 저스티스 리거 전원에게 메세지를 남겼다.

'그린랜턴 할 조던이 사망했다.'

카울을 벗자 머리로 세찬 장대비가 쏟아졌고 어디에선가 우레소리가 들렸다.


	5. The road not taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kylehal]
> 
> Kyle Rayner tries to draw something, which turns out to be Hal Jordan.

흰 여백을 굳이 채우고자 한 것은 쓰잘데기없는 욕망에서였다. 오래 전에 쓰다 버린 줄 알았던, 낡은 스케치북의 마지막 페이지. 그 장을 굳이 순백으로 남겨놓았던 이유는 표지에 흑연이 번져 더러워지는 것이 싫어서였음을 잘 알면서도 카일은 굳이 연필을 찾았다. 아마도 과시욕에서였을 것이다. '진짜 나'나, '예술가의 영혼'은 죽지 않았다는 것을 스스로에게 일깨우기 위한 우습지도 않은 허영심. 시간이 흐르다가, 언제였을까, 그림과 군단 모두를 택할 수는 없다는 사실을 깨닫고 한쪽을 포기한 순간, 카일의 손은 어느새 예술가라기보다는 군인에 더 걸맞는 투박한 손으로 변해갔다. 새로운 자리에 굳은살이 박힌다거나 예전에는 전혀 상상하지 못했던 상처가 생기면 카일은 늘 미처 닦아내지 못한, 물때와도 같은 미련을 일깨우곤 했던 것이다. 

욕심을 버리지 못하는 늙은이처럼 추한 생물체도 없다 여기면서도 카일은 쉽사리, 갑자기 떠오른 창작욕을 떨치지 못했다. 어쩌면 이게 늙은이의 마지막 발악일지도 모른다는 다소 다급해보이는 생각이 머리에서 윙윙댔고, 결정적으로 연필을 찾을 수가 없었다. 어디다 놨는지, 마지막으로 그려본 것이 십여 년도 더 전이어서였던지, 아니면 지난 몇십 년 동안 생각만으로 원하는 것이 척척 튀어나오는 생활에 익숙해져서였던지, 망할 연필은 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 아마 연필이 곧바로 하늘에서 솟아났다면, 그래서 실제로 카일이 마음을 먹자마자 스케치북에 선을, 예컨대 하나, 죽 그었다면, 그는 곧장 자신의 결심을 포기했을 것이다. 

그는 이미 예전의 그 젊은이가 아니었으므로.

그러나 카일은 그 한 자루의 연필을 발견할 수가 없었고, 가까스로 서랍의 숨겨진 공간에서 먼지를 뒤집어 쓴 부러진 연필을 찾아낸 뒤에도 새로 깎아야만 했고, 단순한 허영심을 채우기 위해 그 모든 귀찮은 과정을 거쳐야 했기에 결과가 어떻든 쉽사리 포기할 수 없었던 것이다. 본래 인간은 오래 공들인 것에 여한을 두게 마련이다. 도화지에 최초의 선을 죽 그었을 때부터 카일은 무언가가 잘못되었다는 생각을 얼핏 했으나 멈추지 않았다. 그때까지 그것은 단지 선 하나에 불과했으므로. 그는 무엇을 그려야겠다는 욕구같은, 예술가의 가장 기초적인 자질마저 상실한 상태였고 고작 선이 좀 길게 그어졌다던가 곡선이 좀 덜 둥글다는 이유만으로 다시 내려놓기에는 이미 거쳐온 과정이 불필요하게 많았다. 

시작부터 잘못된 것은 아무리 공을 들인들 결국 일그러진 장난밖에 되지 않는다는 것을 지독히도 잘 알고 있었으면서.

별 생각없이 시작했다,고 생각했던 그림이 할의 얼굴을 닮았다는 것을 깨달은 것은 이미 윤곽을 대강 완성한 뒤였다. 왜 하필 할이었는지. 카일은 멈칫했다. 화가에게 있어서 도화지보다 더 엄격한 것은 없어서, 그 찰나의 망설임만으로도 흰 표면에는 뭉개진 삐침자국이 났다. 할을 그리려고 했던가? 처음부터? 딱히 그림이 할이어야 할 이유는 없었다. 얼굴을 그려주겠다고 약속한 적도 없었고, 스케치북을 본 순간 그의 얼굴이 떠올랐던 것도 아니었고. 그는, 그들은. 사실 콕 집어 할이라고 하기에 그 그림은 그저 엉성하게 인상만을 베껴왔을 뿐이었지만, 한번 그 얼굴이 할이라고 생각해버린 이상 카일은 아무렇게나 손을 놀릴 수가 없었다. 이제 그 그림은 할을 닮아야만 했다. 역시 먼지를 먹은 지우개는 상당히 빡빡하게 지워졌다. 턱선을 좀 더 각지게 다듬어야겠다고, 카일은 중얼거렸다. 코도 다시 손을 봐야 했고, 입술도, 눈매도, 음영도 전체적으로. 

아마 노쇠한 손 탓이었을 것이다. 아니면 퇴화한 시력 때문이라거나, 그것도 아니라면 지우개가 너무 낡아버렸기 때문에. 어쩌면, 그토록 많은 일이 일어났음에도 포기할 수가 없었기 때문에. 욕망이 덕지덕지 내려앉아 굳어버린 몸뚱이로는 도저히 올바른 턱선을 그릴 수가 없었다. 어떻게 고쳐도 원하는 모양이 나오질 않았다. 이렇게 그리면 과장된 만화 캐릭터의 턱같아보였고, 저렇게 하면 그냥 약삭빠른 족제비같았다. 종이가 울도록 지우개질을 해대던 카일은 턱도, 코도, 눈매도, 입술도, 심지어는 전체적인 인상마저도 할이 아닌 전혀 다른사람같아지고 말았다는 사실을 깨닫자 손을 멈추었다. 한때 그토록 자주 마주하던 얼굴이었는데도, 한때 나는 그토록 그림을 잘 그렸는데도, 고작 얼굴 하나를 그릴 수 없다는 약간의 자괴감이 밀려왔다. 문득, 창작욕이 인 것과 마찬가지로 앞도 뒤도 없이, 어째서 할의 얼굴을 그리지 못한 것인지 깨달은 것은 그때였다. 

한때 하루가 멀다하고 손가락으로 더듬던 할의 얼굴을 보지 못한 지가 벌써 20년이었다. 그가 그토록 오래 전에 죽었고 할의 죽음을 계기로 카일은 펜을 꺾었으므로, 할의 얼굴을 완성하지 못한 것은 그저 그가 할이 어떻게 생겼는지 잊어버렸기 때문이었다. 물론 할이 갈색 머리였다거나, 서글서글한 눈매에 웃는 것이 시원하고 늘 자신만만한 표정이었다는 것까지 잊은 것은 아니었지만, 상상하는 대로의 사물이 눈앞에 튀어나오는 것과 자신이 직접 원하는 것을 그리는 행위는 완전히 달랐다. 머리속에서 일어나는 일들은 언제나 실제보다 더 조잡하고, 전혀 예상하지 못하는 부분에 구멍이 숭숭 뚫려있지만, 실제로 끄집어내지 않는다면 혼자서는 결코 틈을 집어내기가 여간 어려운 게 아니었으니까.

그는 스스로 아직도 할을 사랑하고 있다고 생각했지만, 사실 그는 할의 얼굴조차도 그리지 못하는 반쪽짜리였다. 군인이 되는 길을 택함으로써 선택과 집중을 했다고 생각했지만, 사실 그는 어느 한 분야에 특화되어 다시금 완벽해진 게 아니라 그저 나머지 절반을 잃어버렸는지도 모를 일이었다. 열정과, 피사체에 대한 애정과, 스스로의 상상력이 완벽하지는 않다고 인정할 용기, 그리고 애초에 한쪽을 선택하는 게 아니었다는, 그랬더라면 할이 죽지는 않았을 거라는 후회까지도. 

그렇다면 반지에 할의 영상이 기록되어 있으니 그걸 보고서라도 닮게 다시 그릴까, 카일은 고민했다. 지금 당장은 이것뿐이지만 종이라면 밖에서도 얼마든지 구할 수 있었다. 그것도 낡지 않고 빳빳한 새걸로 말이다. 연필이나 지우개같은 도구는 물론이고. 새로 시작하면 결과는 다를지도 몰랐다. 카일이 그러지 않은 것은, 무의식중에 할과 닮은 형상을 그리는 것과 처음부터 할을 생각하고 그리는 것은 완전히 다른 일이 분명하다는 느낌이 들어서였다. 결과물이 외적으로는 동일하다 하더라도, 내적인, 무언가가 다를 것만 같았다. 이미 의식적으로, 그때의 순수한 감정으로 할을 추억하기에는 마음의 표면이 굳은 용암처럼 단단해져버렸기 때문에? 

카일은 스케치북의 마지막 페이지를 죽 뜯어냈다. 이제는 할을 닮지도 않은 불특정한 누군가의 얼굴일 뿐이었지만, 차마 훼손할 수는 없었다. 구기지 못하고 책상에 곱게 올려놓은 뒤에 긴급호출이 들어와 그대로 방을 나갔고, 당분간 돌아오지 않았다.


	6. Last Message - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 뱃할 죽어가는 할 조던이 마지막으로 남긴 배트맨을 향한 메시지

나는 짧은 한순간 여름 저녁의 냄새와 빛을 기억해냈다. 한적한 교외에 위치한 뱃케이브나 웨인저에선 이따금씩 온실에 들어온 듯한 후텁지근한 냄새가 났다. 문을 여는 순간, 안과 밖은 전혀 다른 곳임을 느끼게 해주는 그런 공기. 실제로 가로막고 있는 것은 아무 것도 없고 너와 나는 모두 다를 바 없는 동일한 인간임을 알고 있는데도, 어쩐지 그곳에 들어서는 순간 나는 막을 통과하고 있다고 느끼곤 했다. 아주 얇고도 가냘파서, 보이지도 않고 쉽사리 인지할 수도 없지만, 어쨌든 지나가면 한숨처럼 무거우나 흔적없이 내리앉는 그런 막 말이다. 어쩌면 살아온 배경이 다르기에 더더욱 이질감을 느꼈는지도 모를 일이다. 나의 여름은 늘 습기마저 말려버리는 지독한 뙤약볕 아래에서 벌어졌다. 고향에서, 사람들은 마당에 라벤더나 튤립 대신 다육 식물을 심고 양팔 용신목에 물을 주었다. 

선인장이, 밖에 내놔도 해마다 죽지 않고 살았다고. 겨울에 얼어 죽지도 않고, 여름에 비가 너무 많이 와서 물러지지도 않고, 덩치를 키우고 자구를 뽑아내며 그렇게. 너의 저택에선 아마 한 달도 버티지 못했을 거다. 그 어두침침하고 온통 간접조명 투성이인 고택에 충분한 빛이 드는 자리가 있을 것 같지도 않고, 그런 곳을 찾았더라도 분명 뭔가가 잘못되었을 거다. 일단 너의 몇대조일지 모를 조상의 초상화 옆에 남국의 선인장이 서있는 것 자체가 어울리지 않으니까. 물론 그렇다 하더라도, 너는 내가 진짜로 선인장을 선물했었더라면 어떻게든 죽이지 않고 잘 키웠을 테다.

어쩌면 그래서, 나는 너에게 선물을 줄 수가 없었다. 포기하지 않는 네 성미를 알기에 말을 할 수가 없었다. 설령 그 식물을 일주일만에 죽여버렸더라도, 지구 어디에선가 정확하게 똑같이 생긴 새것을 찾아와 빈 자리에 다시 심고 멀쩡하다고 우길테니까 도저히, 엄두를 낼 수가 없었다. 그건 살 위에 얇은 층으로 덮이는 여름의 습도 만큼이나 이질적인 감각이었다. 

아버지의 죽음 외에는 단한번도 두려워해본 적이 없는 내가, 고작 사랑한다는 말을 꺼내지 못한다는 것 말이다. 혹시나 사랑하는 것처럼 보일까봐, 그게 그렇게 티가 날까봐 고작 몇십 불 하는 화분 하나를 고민만 하다 끝내 도로 그 자리에 되돌려놓는 그 망설임이. 성장 배경이 어떻니, 경제력이 어떻니, 지구에 얼마나 붙어있니 따위의, 하찮은 비교를 하며 지레 겁먹고 움츠러드는 스스로가. 생소했다. 나는 덥고 건조한 여름을 버티는 법은 체득했지만 덥고 습한 여름을 견디는 법은 배우지 못했다. 그렇다해서 영원히 적응하지 못하고 한나절만에 시들어버리지는 않을 것이라 생각했고, 언젠가, 한두 해쯤 이곳에서 진득하니 머물면 금세 새로운 요령을 익힐 거라 믿었지만. 때로는 의지만으론 되지 않는 일이 있는 법이다. 

식물이 환경에 적응해 새 잎을 내고 덩치를 키울 수는 있어도, 아예 화분 밖을 벗어나 도망갈 수는 없는 것처럼. 타지에 가서 새로운 여름을 맞을 수는 있지만 아예 그곳의 기후 자체를 바꿀 수는 없는 것처럼. 할 조던은 죽어가고 있었다. 짧은 한순간 여름을 떠올렸던 것과 같이. 갑작스럽게. 허벅지에선 뜨거운 피가 흘렀고 양손이 쇠못으로 박힌 채 고정된 할로서는 전혀 지혈을 할 수가 없었다. 도움을 요청하려고 생각은 했으나, 그 순간 문득 할은 여름을 떠올렸고 스스로 전혀 납득할 수 없는 이유로 괜찮다고 생각했다. 아마도 이대로 죽는 것이? 그렇게 미련이 남았는데도?

지금 생각해보면 애시당초 왜 그렇게 거리감을 느꼈는지도 모를 일이었다. 성격이 안 맞는다고는 느꼈지만 자신과 맞지 않는 사람들이아 발에 채일 정도로 만나봤을 뿐더러 오히려 할은 그의 그런 점이 매력적이라고까지 느꼈다. 추운 지방에 사는 사람들이 열대 식물을 기르기 위해 온실을 짓는 것처럼, 극복하면 되는 거였으니까. 

아, 어쩌면 바로 그래서였을지도 모르겠다. 언젠간 넘을 장애물이라고 여겼으니까 지금 당장은 좀 어색하고 낯설어해도 괜찮다고 느꼈다. 내가, 무일푼에 직업 하나 없는, 초라하기 짝이 없는 내가 웨인저에 당당히 들어가 너와 무슨 확고한 관계가 된다는 것은 정말 터무니없어보였지만 언젠간 그렇게 될 거라고 믿었다. 그리고 동시에 그리하여 나를 특별한 존재로 여기게 된 너를 이상하게 여겼다. 모순된 감각이었지만 사실이 그랬다. 언젠가 너와 나는 우주의 이끌림으로 인해 사귀게 될 것이지만, 그렇게 되고 난 다음의 너는 네가 아닌 것만 같았다. 예를 들어, 밤이 내려앉자마자 카울을 쓰고 거리로 나가는 대신 신도 모를 곳으로 가 선인장에 물을 주는 너. 고담에 못박혀있는 대신 어디 있는지도 모를 나에게 더 엮여있는 너. 시답잖은 농담에 싫다는 반응을 보여주지 않는 너. 그런 사소한 것까지도. 

그건 네가 아니었다. 네가 아니었고, 내가 좋아하는 네가 아니었다. 그건, 단순히 동부의 오래된 저택에서 선인장을 기를 수 있느냐 없느냐 이상의 문제였다. 이상했다. 이상하게 이상했다. 순환 논법으로 간신히 설명할 수 있을 정도로. 

그래서 나는 너에게 사랑한다고 말 할 수가 없었다. 고백을 하게 되면 네가 전혀 다른 사람이 되어버리는 거라면, 나는 어떻게 되는 걸까? 나 역시도 지금으로선 상상도 할 수 없는 사람이 되는 걸까? 나혼자 바뀌는 거라면 머리가 가랑이 사이에 돋아서 물구나무로만 다닐 수 있대도 괜찮지만, 내가 책임질 수 없는 범위까지 변하는 것도 괜찮은 걸까? 봐, 이렇게 고민하는 것부터 나답지 않았다니까? 내가 진짜 나였다면, 아마 나는 일단 지르고 봤을 것이다. 그리고 배트맨 그 놈은 그걸 질낮은 장난 취급하고 코웃음치며 넘겼을 것이고, 나는 굴하지 않고 거듭해서 나의 감정을 표현했을 것이다. 그러나 나는 그렇지 못했다. 이미 내가 아니게 되어버렸으니까. 

의식이 점차 흐려졌고, 죽음과도 같은 잠이 몰려왔다. 허벅지로부터 타고내린 피가 이제는 제법 웅덩이를 이루었는데 차갑거나 뜨겁거나 한 감각이 잘 느껴지지 않았다. 

이제는, 괜찮겠구나. 

할은 생각했다. 

지금이라면 괜찮겠다. 너는 계속해서 너일 것이고, 나는 마지막 순간까지 나로 남을 것이다.

"있지, 이런 때를 대비해서 근사한 말을 몇 개는 외워뒀었는데. 이런 건 꼭 닥치면 하나도 생각이 안 나더라니까? 그러니까, 아마 진부하고 흔해빠진 말이겠지만, 한마디만 들어줘. 사랑해. 정말로."

할 조던의 코와 반지와 피부와 다른 모든 구멍에서 초록빛의 기운이 스며나왔고, 마지막 구조물은 2814 구역의 지구를 향해 빛의 속도로 나아갔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “나는 짧은 한순간 여름 저녁의 냄새와 빛을 기억해냈다.“  
> 알베르 까뮈, 이방인


End file.
